


The Existence

by chains_archivist



Series: The Messenger, The Toy, The Existence by Laure Alexander, Nicollette Marquis McFadgen [3]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Boys in Chains, F/M, M/M, S&M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 21:27:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3544394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chains_archivist/pseuds/chains_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>by Laure Alexander </p><p>A sequel to Niccy's "The Toy" which is a sequel to "The Messenger", in which Xander's father did not take Xander's rape well and sexually abused the boy. Xander left home and went to Angelus. He is now Angelus' sex slave and Drusilla uses him as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sinking Fast

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Dusk, the archivist: this work was originally archived at [Boys in Chains](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Boys_in_Chains), which opened in 2000 as a multifandom archive for both fiction and art, but then sadly went offline in 2005. To bring the archive back, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in December 2014. Open Doors [posted an announcement](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/1832) and e-mailed all creators about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please [contact the Open Doors committee](http://transformativeworks.org/contact/open%20doors).
> 
> \--  
> Warning: bondage, S&M, graphic m/m rape, f/m rape  
> To Niccy, who wrote such a wonderful sequel, "The Toy", to my extreme evilness.

Xander woke with a start and opened his eyes, blinking rapidly. As quietly as possible, he pulled the blanket closer around him, trying not to shiver at the cold of the room and the hard floor beneath him. The room was dark as well, but his eyes had grown accustomed to the lack of light and he could make out the post of the bed beside him and his hand gripping the blanket. Moving his leg slightly, he felt the cold of the chain which kept him fastened to the bedpost. The chain was just long enough to reach the bathroom.

Xander didn't like to think about the first time he had been bound with a much shorter chain. He had pissed himself and his master...Xander shivered, from fear more than cold, at the memories of what Angelus had done to him.

Closing his eyes again, he tried to even his breathing, feeling the ever present hunger clenching his stomach, mingling with the cold to make him feel terrible.

But not terrible enough to try to remedy the situation.

Vaguely he remembered what had awakened him. He had been dreaming of them again, his old friends. They had been in the library, laughing while researching and eating pizza. He could almost smell the aroma of garlic and pepperoni. That was what had awakened him.

Xander hadn't eaten in three days.

Gritting his teeth, he forced himself to go back to sleep. The night would begin soon enough and he'd need all his strength to survive.

Although he wondered, as usual, why he worked so hard at that.

*****

As soon as classes ended, Buffy straggled into the library. She hadn't slept for the second night in a row and was exhausted. The night before, like every night since Xander's disappearance, had been spent patrolling and searching. It didn't seem to matter how many vampires she tortured, none were willing to tell or even knew the location of Angelus' new lair.

Deep inside herself, she knew that her former lover had her friend. Whether Xander was alive, dead or something in between, Buffy needed to know. She needed to find him, to find some closure. They all did.

Willow sat on Oz' lap, crying as she seemed to be doing at least once an hour these days. Oz had been a rock through the whole crisis, quietly taking care of them all, making sure they ate and tried to sleep, helping her search Sunnydale's abandoned buildings and sewers.

As Buffy slumped into a chair at the table and pillowed her head on her arms, she caught a glimpse of Cordelia sitting in Xander's usual chair, staring blankly at a book open before her.

To Buffy's knowledge, Cordelia had yet to cry for her boyfriend's disappearance, and rarely spoke any more. The once sharp tongue was silent. At first, Buffy had taken it for uncaring, but now she knew better. Cordelia was deep in shock, unable to think about any of the possibilities.

Giles had tried to give them hope, telling them over and over that Xander might have simply run away. The school had reported him missing and reported his parents to child welfare. When that had come to light along with the fact that his parents hadn't even bothered to call the police at his disappearance, Willow had haltingly explained to them that Xander's father beat him and his mother was a habitual drug user.

Only Cordelia hadn't been surprised. Xander had always been very good at covering up the truth of his severely dysfunctional family and his own physical and emotional pain.

That knowledge had fueled Giles hope that he had taken off.

But, as Willow often said, that was too coincidental and there was no such thing on the Hellmouth.

Buffy had agreed. Angelus had hurt Xander once to hurt her. It was quite possible he had taken him again. A couple theories had been expounded over the past week.

If Angelus had killed Xander, why not present his body to Buffy? Buffy's theory on that theory had been that the longer he made her wait, the more tormented she would become.

Another theory was that Angelus had turned Xander and was keeping the fledgling under wraps, planning some kind of horrible surprise.

The theory that Xander might be Angelus' live prisoner was the least likely, but the only thing that gave them any hope.

*****

As the sun set, Xander was awakened by a kick in the back. Groaning, he tried to shield his delicate spine from another blow as he scrambled to his knees. Immediately goose bumps rose on his naked skin as the blanket fell to the floor. He kept his eyes downcast, but not so low that he didn't see his master standing by the table.

His ankle had been unchained, so on his hands and knees, Xander crawled forward, no longer really feeling any soreness in his toughened knees. When he reached the table, he rose and leaned across the hard surface, grabbing the far edge so tightly his fingers went numb. He spread his legs as Angelus liked and bit his lip, waiting.

He tried to tune out the sounds of the vampire moving around the room, not wanting to try to guess what was in store for him tonight. Xander's stomach growled and he cursed silently.

"Hungry, boy?"

"Yes master," he answered in his usual soft, empty voice.

"You'll have to earn your dinner."

"Yes master." Xander knew what that meant. He'd be spending part of the evening giving blowjobs to his master's favorites.

Something thin and hard ran across his bruised back and Xander quickly identified it as a cane. He gave a soft sight of relief. The cane rarely broke the skin. He still had scabbed cuts from the bull whip three nights ago.

Suddenly the cane lashed across his raised ass and he bit his lip to hold in the instinctive cry of pain. Another blow fell across his shoulders, and Xander felt one of the scabs break loose and blood ooze out of the lash mark. Squeezing his eyes shut, he dug his fingers into the edge of the table and held on.

The cane fell again and again, lashing him from shoulders to thighs, until the pain grew too much and a cry bubbled from his emotion-tightened throat.

"You know, if you'd cry out sooner, I might stop sooner," Angelus murmured in his ear.

Xander didn't believe him, but was glad to hear the cane hit the floor. The sound of a zipper going down was almost a relief.

Angelus' grip on Xander's bruised ass, made him wince in pain, and he tried to ready himself. The hard cock slamming into him came as no surprise. Xander took a deep, shaking breath, as his master stretched him easily. The ring of muscles was slack from overuse, so there was little pain, other than the chafing of a dry cock.

Xander counted the thrusts. He knew from experience that his master could fuck for over an hour without coming, but he didn't like Xander drifting away, so Xander had started counting, keeping his mind on the abuse.

At least he wasn't hard this time. Sometimes the beatings would arouse him, but the hunger, the lack of sleep, the cold and the pain were taking their toll tonight.

Forty one, forty two, with a roar of pleasure, Angelus came. The cold cum eased the soreness in Xander's anal passage and he let out a deep breath. A hand caught him around the back of the neck and pulled him off the table. Again, Xander dropped his eyes, focusing on his master's naked stomach.

"Not hard?" Angelus made a tsking noise and slid his index finger through the ring that had been pierced into Xander's cock a week before. The vampire tugged and Xander winced, whimpering slightly, wondering, as he often did, if his master would someday simply rip it off. "Attach the chain."

His cock free, Xander stumbled backwards, then dropped to his hands and knees and crawled to the 'toy chest'. Inside was a thin, ten foot long steel chain. Xander attached the clasp to the cock ring, then crawled back to his master to offer him the other end.

As Angelus led him out the door, Xander crawled quickly, not wanting the agony of the chain pulling tight if he fell behind.

In the outer room, his master chained him to his throne, then left, heading towards the kitchen, presumably to feed. Xander cupped his hands over his genitals, his eyes down. A few times, some of the braver or stupider minions had tried to fuck him when Angelus had left him alone. So, he had learned to make himself as small and unobtrusive as possible.

He smelled her before he saw her Drusilla, the only female in the clan. She waltzed over to him and patted him on the head. "Nice puppy. Mummy needs a nice licking," she sang as she lifted her long skirts, baring her neatly trimmed pussy. Pulling his head forward, she rubbed the damp curls over his face. "Lick me."

Xander obeyed, sliding his tongue between her wet, swollen folds to find her erect clit. He lapped it steadily, letting her guide him with her hand on his head.

Whereas the minions would find themselves headless or staked out in the sun for something like this, Drusilla and Spike had been given free reign over him, as long as his master wasn't using him first. Drusilla liked his tongue, liked to call him puppy and pet him.

Spike ignored him, which was fine with Xander. One less cock to suck.

Drusilla began to buck against his mouth, driving his tongue harder against her clit. He tasted her secretions, licking her clean, and heard her moans of pleasure. Tilting his head back, she straddled it, almost sitting on his mouth. Xander sucked quickly and heard her cry out as her body shook in release. He continued to lick her until she backed away and patted him on the head again as her skirt fell back down.

"Good, puppy. Good puppy shall have a treat." From her pocket, she pulled a package of crackers, like the kind that came with a soup at a restaurant. She opened it and held one cracker a few inches above his head. "Beg for it, puppy," she crooned.

"Please, mistress," he begged softly, then opened his mouth. Delicately, as if placing a communion wafer, Drusilla set the cracker on his tongue. Xander ate slowly, savoring the saltiness, then opened his mouth for the second. As she hesitated, he felt his hunger swell and a sinking feeling in his chest, but then she put the cracker in his mouth and he crunched quickly.

Humming to herself, Drusilla strolled away and Xander sank back against the throne. The two crackers had only served to intensify his hunger, but, since dinner wasn't a guarantee, he was happy for them.

Strange that a little thing like two saltines would give him a sense of happiness. But, when your world was one of never ending torment, such little things were the ones you tended to cling to.


	2. Survivng

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This part is set from the three different points of view: Angelus, Xander and Buffy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Bondage, S/M, m/m rape

I take another long sip of the blood in my gold goblet as I lounge on my throne watching my toy give his fourth blowjob of the night. I can tell his facial muscles are growing sore, as his mouth is moving slower over minion number four's cock. Xander's face his red and his chest heaves with the need to breathe deeply, but he continues to suck, his hand pumping the cock into his mouth.  
I wonder vaguely if sperm can fill an empty, hungry stomach, then smile as the fourth minion grunts and thrusts down Xander's throat as he comes. He bows as he backs up, pulling his pants up. I ignore him and look down at the boy slumped in exhaustion against the side of my throne. For at least the hundredth time in the past two weeks I wonder what the Hell he's doing there.

"One more," I say, harsh delight in my voice. He glances up and looks at the empty room, then turns his head back and sees my hard on straining against my tight leather pants. Watching him suck cock always makes me hard. He does it so well, with such...acceptance.

Acceptance...it's what I love best about breaking a slave, that moment when they finally accept that this is their lot in life. Surprisingly, Xander reached that point before even coming to me. But, that doesn't lessen my pleasure; it just makes it more exciting in a strange way.

He crawls in front of me, slipping between my spread legs, and I watch in amusement as he absently rubs his cheeks, trying to alleviate the ache of too many cocks stretching his mouth. Then he reaches forward and carefully unbuttons my pants. My cock springs free, hard and red with borrowed blood. Xander lowers his head and sucks the tip into his mouth. I feel his tongue lash weakly at the underside and growl.

"You can do better than that, boy."

His tongue moves faster, harder, and I watch in delight as he squeezes his eyes shut, blocking tears, I imagine. Setting the goblet aside, I twine my fingers into his shaggy hair and thrust my hips up, driving my cock down his tight throat. He gags and gasps, choking on the hard flesh. I hold it there for a good twenty seconds, watching his eyes fly open in panic, feeling his head trying to pull back as his fingers dig into my knees.

Finally, I slide back and free. Xander collapses, his head on my legs, panting harshly.

"Pathetic," I scold in a cold, mocking voice. "After all this time and all these cocks, you still can't take it down your throat without choking."

"I'm sorry, master," he whispers. "I'll do better." His mouth and nose nuzzle against the base of my cock and I feel his tongue dart out and lick my heavy balls.

But, I don't want that any more and I pull his head up and slap him across the face, as I let go. He collapses onto his side, panting hoarsely and I watch the pain shudder through him. As I rise to my feet, I kick him onto his back, then wrap my foot around the chain connecting his cock to the throne.

I pull and he moans, making me laugh, as he scoots closer to the throne to keep his cock from being ripped open. Dropping to my knees, I force his legs to spread wider than they want to go, then roll his hips.

"If you're going to act like a pathetic girl, I'm going to treat you like one." Tugging him towards me until his ass is in the position I want it, I rub my cock against his bruised flesh, then guide the tip to his hole.

I see him give me a startled look. I've never fucked him like a girl, on his back, legs spread. It's more...intimate...and thus, humiliating. I watch his face redden, his eyes slide away as his head rolls on the floor, and I slam my cock home.

Xander grunts softly with the impact. His ass has loosened up nicely from daily fuckings and from a week of days wearing a thick butt plug, but there will always be slight resistance. It doesn't help that I never use lube.

Of course, what would be the point in that?

As I begin to fuck, I lean forward, pressing his legs back towards his shoulders with my body. "Unbutton my shirt; caress my nipples," I growl harshly as my hips pump at a quick, yet easy pace. I want to make this last...

Not looking at me, Xander obeys, his fingers fumbling slightly with the buttons. Once open, he pushes the shirt aside and runs his fingers over my nipples, making me hiss with pleasure as he lightly pinches them.

I thrust harder, smacking our pelvises together and making him moan again. His ass muscles squeeze my cock, trying to resist as I fill him again and again. I feel his cock stir against my stomach and grin.

He hates it when I make him hard while fucking him. It's the worst humiliation. Increasing the pace of my thrusts, I feel my balls begin to tighten and lust pound through me. Leaning down, I morph and slide my fangs easily into his shoulder, drinking lazily on his sluggish blood.

Xander's hands fall away from me and he whimpers deep in his throat. Regardless of the stories and movies about vampires, being bitten, having your blood drawn, hurts. He doesn't like it, but he never tries to stop me. A part of me wonders if he hopes that someday I won't stop.

I have no plan on taking it that far any time soon. He's just too damn fun to humiliate.

Pulling my cock free, I grab one of his hands and wrap it around the base, then place his other hand on his own cock which is half erect. He circles it, glancing at me uneasily. I don't need to tell him what to do. He begins to pump, his hands sliding up over the weeping tips, then back to the base, careful to avoid the ring on his cock.

I watch him quickly reach erection. He is, after all, regardless of all the abuse, still a teenage boy, nearly at his sexual peak, and it doesn't take much to arouse him...and he hates it. I know full well that Xander would prefer it if he never got hard again.

His hips begin to bounce on the hard floor, his fingers tighten. Watching his face turn florid, I grin in pleasure and fling my head back, thrusting into his fist. We come together, him with a soft, sad cry, me with a howl of bliss. As his hands fall away and his gasping fills my ears, I glance down and see the streams of white semen covering his stomach and hands.

Gracefully I rise to my feet and pull my pants up, fastening them over my slowly dwindling cock. It won't take much to get it hard again and it's been three nights since I fucked Drusilla. I know she's been using Xander's mouth, though she hasn't fucked him yet. I never really gave her permission to do either--although I would--which gives me a weak excuse, but still an excuse, to beat the shit out of her and fuck her till dawn.

One of her favorite pastimes.

Glancing down, I see Xander's on his knees again, his head drooping, his hands clenched into fists on his thighs. I can almost feel his hunger as a palpable thing. Even though he did well and obeyed me, I never promised him food.

But, I choose to be merciful. "There's a pizza in the kitchen."

Xander gives me a hesitant yet grateful look and I unhook the chain from the throne. With my head, I gesture that he can go, and I watch his ass wiggle as he crawls towards the kitchen. Having no desire to watch him cram cold pizza and warm sugary pop down his throat, I don't follow.

I know he won't try to go anywhere.

There's no place for him to go.

*****

As I crawl towards the kitchen, my stomach rumbling with the thought of pizza, my ass throbbing dully, semen drying on my stomach, I try to empty my mind. It's so much easier to survive if I don't think. But, my mind refuses to stop whirling.

I find it very interesting that even when I know I'm out of his sight, I don't try to stand up. The only times I stand anymore are when I'm showering, pissing or placing myself over some object . I'm still a little surprised that Angelus got down on his knees to fuck me.

I can feel myself flushing as my mind plays the images of him fucking me like a girl. It's humiliating. I'm not quite sure why, but it is, much more so than when he takes me from behind.

Maybe because I could see the pleasure he got from it. I tried not to look at him, tried not to watch. If I didn't look, it wasn't really happening, right?

I laugh harshly, my throat unused to the sound, and I crawl into the kitchen. Immediately, I smell the blood and my stomach turns, but not enough to keep me from eating. Not like the first few days when I hadn't been able to keep anything down after seeing the corpses piled in the large dumpster and hanging from the hooks in the ceiling.

Now, I just avoid that part of the kitchen, the part with the drain in the floor to catch any dripping blood...not that there ever is much of that. Opening the fridge, I pull out a pizza box and a bottle of coke. Carefully sitting against the cabinets, wincing as my sore ass makes contact with the floor, I open the box and nearly groan in pleasure.

Pepperoni and extra cheese. Picking up a slice, I try to eat slowly, but I'm so hungry. Before I know it, half the cold pizza is gone along with nearly all the coke. The pain in my stomach begins to lessen and I finish the food at a slower pace.

Earlier, I tried to save food, not knowing how often I'd be fed, but Angelus took a perverse delight in throwing any uneaten food out, so now I eat it all, and hope that it will last for a while.

The caffeine in the coke gives me a bit of energy, boosting my blood sugar level, always low, but even lower after he bites me.

I can't control the shiver that runs through me as I remember the first time he bit me, how much it hurt, how frightened I was that he would either kill me or turn me. Not knowing which fear was worse. There was nothing ecstatic about the bite, at least not for me. Whether it made Angelus come or he just chose to at that moment, since he was fucking me, I don't know.

For me, it just hurt.

As I finish the coke, my free hand goes to my sore shoulder and I wince as I feel the two puncture marks. Glancing at my other shoulder, I realize I now have a matching set, like epaulets on a uniform.

That's not quite as funny as it sounds.

There are no mirrors in the mansion--which isn't really surprising, although I've never understood why vampires don't have reflections; seems kind of arbitrary to me--so I don't know what I look like, what a slave looks like. I can tell I'm thinner-- not a surprise there, either. There are shadowy bruises on my ribs and stomach, abrasions around my wrists from the ropes that had bound me last night. I never did figure out why he tied me.

I've never fought him or tried to stop him from doing anything to me. I've never tried to get away.

I guess he gets off on causing me pain of any kind.

Looking down, I see the inflammation around the ring in my cock has finally subsided. It's still a little sore, but not burning any more. I've never understood why people pierced their eyebrows or nipples or belly button. I had no clue that people actually pierced their cocks.

But, I guess there are a lot of masochistic people in the world.

Never really thought that I was one of them...

*****

I failed. I failed in the worst way possible. I failed my friend. I don't know if Xander's dead, alive or something in between. I can't find him and I can't find Angel. The vampires I catch seem to know nothing or Angel's turning better liars these days.

Giles finally sent us all home tonight, ordering us to sleep, but I can't. I'm just waiting for my mom to go to bed, then I'm out of here. I'll patrol all twelve cemeteries, search every empty warehouse and factory all over again.

I have to find him. I have to know what happened.

The image of Xander being dumped naked on my lawn by Angel, a pair of my panties on his hair soaked with cum fills my mind again. I can't get rid of that image. It's stuck in my mind, like that useless Algebra formula that refuses to go away even though I'll never need it since I plan never to take math again.

I was torn between helping my unconscious friend, or attacking my former boyfriend. Laughing, Angel disappeared in that annoying way he does, removing my option. So, I dropped to my knees and whimpered at the sight of whip marks on Xander's back and...

I had always done a really good job of denying the things Angelus might have done in the past, the kind of demon he was. I couldn't deny anymore and it was no longer in the past.

He raped my friend.

And a part of me--a sick part of me--was glad he hadn't raped me.

I don't know how Xander survived it. I know how brutal a fighter Angel can be, I can only imagine how brutal a rapist. With vampiric strength and endurance...

I feel the tears leaking out of my eyes and brush them away. They're useless and they don't ever make me feel better.

And I always end up wondering who I'm crying for--Xander...or me?

I have to find him...


	3. Numb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Xander's emotional and physical destruction continues, but is rescue imminent?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: bondage, S&M, graphic m/m rape, f/m rape  
> For FM, for the lovely housewarming gift and for being such a great friend!

It was nearly three in the morning when Buffy reached the abandoned mansion on the edge of Sunnydale. This was the third possible location of Angel in as many days--wrested on pain of painful death from beaten vampires. They'd died anyway, but Buffy wished she'd whaled on the first two more.

They'd both lied to her.

Silently she made her way up the hill behind the house, carefully looking for any sign of occupation. Reaching the crest of the hill she found herself looking down into a tangled garden and patio. As she spied the stairs that led down to the garden, the sound of tinkling laughter reached her ears and she dropped onto her stomach.

Afraid to breathe, Buffy watched a figure in scarlet skip out a set of French doors.

Drusilla.

Eagerly Buffy watched the vampiress turn back to the door and beckon to someone. It wasn't until he was there, on his knees in the doorway, that she saw the chain Drusilla held.

Xander.

Buffy bit back a cry of pleasure and shock and flushed bright red. He was naked, crawling on his hands and knees towards Drusilla. As he reached her side and sat back on his heels, Buffy reddened even more as she saw where the chain was attached.

Humiliated for her friend, she pulled a stake from her pocket and prepared to charge down the stairs and rescue him, but what Xander did next, stopped her from rising.

He nuzzled against Drusilla's hand until she petted his head.

*****

Drusilla smiled at her pet and rewarded him with a gentle caress. "Good puppy." She sat down on a bench and he rested his head on her knee so that she could run her fingers through his hair. "Now, don't piddle on the patio again or daddy will be very cross."

"I won't, mistress," Xander answered softly, still feeling the welts from the beating he'd received after he'd peed himself two nights ago after being chained to a tree for nearly eight hours.

Buffy physically flinched as his softly spoken words drifted up to her. What the Hell had happened to her friend? Was he even still alive? From this distance, she couldn't tell if he was breathing, and he was so pale...

Suddenly, a third figure entered the garden through the French doors and Buffy sucked in a sharp breath. Angelus stood bathed in the golden glow of Christmas lights strung through the garden and several lamps that sat at convenient spots. He wore only a pair of black leather pants, his pale, muscular chest glistening with moisture. His hair was damp as well, standing in little spikes. He was obviously just out of the shower.

"I wondered where my slave was," Angelus said lightly, smirking at the sight of Xander's head on Drusilla's lap.

"I borrowed him. I hope you don't mind," Drusilla replied with a coy smile.

"He does have a talented mouth, doesn't he." Angelus strolled over to his paramour and caught her hair in his fingers, angling her head back to plunder her mouth. As he pulled back and released her, Drusilla mewled in desire.

Lifting one foot, Angelus caught Xander in the chest and pushed him away, so that he could tug Drusilla to her feet. She dropped the chain and twined her arms around Angelus' neck. Her mouth buried itself in his neck and she sucked hungrily on his carotid artery.

Buffy watched in sick fascination as Angelus caressed the vampiress' ass through the velvet skirt, then lifted her onto a wrought iron table.

"Let me see it, Dru," he coaxed, grinning wickedly.

Simpering, Drusilla slowly pulled her skirt up, baring her shaved pussy to his torrid gaze. Angelus watched her spread her legs and dip one long nailed finger into the wet, pink cleft. His hand went to the front of his pants and he caressed his hard cock through the leather.

Buffy blushed even harder and barely breathed, as she watched, unable to look away, her heart pounding as her mind tried to figure out what was going to happen next.

Drusilla lay back on the table, bringing her feet up to the edge and spreading her legs wide. "Are you hungry, daddy?"

"Always, but let's share." He dropped his eyes to Xander, who had gotten back to his knees and knelt next to the bench, staring blankly at the paving stones. "Harris," Angelus barked.

Immediately, Xander's head shot up, then he crawled over to the table. Angel grabbed his shoulder and jerked him to his feet, then shoved him at Drusilla. Bracing his hands next to her knees, Xander bent and ran his tongue along her swollen folds, spreading his legs at the same time.

Chuckling as his slave assumed a pleasing position, Angelus unfastened his pants and lifted his heavy cock free, pumping it languidly as he watched Xander lick and suck at Drusilla's pussy. Her moans filled the air and he smiled in delight.

Gripping Xander's hip, he pushed him lower, angling him just right. With an easy thrust, his cock was buried in the boy's hot passage. Xander didn't miss a beat, running his tongue up and town Drusilla's cleft, swirling it around her clit, before sliding it back down. He grunted softly as Angelus began to pound into him, but it didn't hurt much anymore.

"It's like you're fucking me," Drusilla cried, her head rolling on the table and her knees raising to squeeze Xander's head.

"Do you want him fucking you, Dru? His cock's nice and hard."

At Angelus' grunted words, Buffy flushed even more, her eyes showing her that his words were true. Xander was aroused. Was it from...kissing Drusilla, or...

Her fingers dug into the earth beneath her and she felt hot tears well up into her shocked eyes.

"No...his mouth...so good," Drusilla crooned, bucking her hips against Xander's hot mouth as he sucked at her throbbing clit.

"No come for Xander," Angelus said with a shrug, thrusting harder and driving the boy into Drusilla's pussy. He slid one hand up Xander's welted back and caught the nape of his neck. "Come for me, Drusilla."

Yelling in pleasure, the vampiress bucked wildly, her orgasm slamming through her. Angelus pressed Xander's face down, smearing her secretions all over him. Finally he released him, and Xander jerked his head up, gasping for air.

In the glow of the lights, Buffy could see his face glistening. His eyes were shut tightly and his mouth hung open as he panted harshly. She watched as his fingers tightened around the edge of the table, and his teeth caught his lower lip.

"Good puppy," Drusilla crooned, her eyes fastening on her daddy's lust-filled face. "Now you come, daddy."

With a deep growl of pleasure, Angelus slammed his cock into Xander's anus again and again, until finally the boy cried out in pain and pleasure. Laughing, the vampire came, his fingers yanking Xander's ass cheeks farther apart for the final thrusts.

Pulling back, his cock still half hard and glistening with hints of blood and cum, Angelus raised his head and looked up the garden wall.

"Did you enjoy that, lover," he called into the night, his eyes fastening on Buffy.

Gasping in fear and horror, Buffy scrambled backwards, out of sight.

He'd known she was there? For how long?

"Come down and join us, Buff. I can get hard again really fast. Maybe you'd like it in the ass as much as Harris does."

Tears streamed down Buffy's face as she scuttled backwards on her stomach, trying to get away from that horrifyingly teasing voice.

Xander slumped to his knees, panting for breath, his master's words not registering for several moments. When they did, he looked up, stunned and...humiliated.

Angelus wrapped his fingers in Xander's hair and yanked him to his feet, making him cry out in pain. "I think the little slayer has come to rescue you. I guess she doesn't know what a miserable piece of shit you are."

Drusilla sat up, smoothing her skirts down, her eyes twinkling. "I don't think she wants to play."

"Her loss." Angelus shrugged and flung Xander towards the door. Xander stumbled, then dropped to his hands and knees, picking up the chain and awaiting his orders. "Spike's been complaining about being bored. Go give him a blowjob while I entertain his princess."

Head down, tired and sore, Xander crawled back into the house, his mind going blessedly numb. He didn't want to think about Buffy or what she might have been doing there. He didn't want to think about the latest rape of his body, or of the remnants of Drusilla's cum smeared on his face. Focused on his next task, he crawled towards Spike's room, not even wondering at what kind of reception might await him.

He would do as his master said, using all his tools of persuasion--his mouth and tongue--to give Spike the best blow job of his life. He didn't even dare think about what might happen if Spike refused to allow his attention.

The door to Spike's room was open and Xander crawled forward.

"What the fuck do you want?" the blond vampire barked.

Xander glanced up through his lashes to see Spike lounging on his bed, reading a magazine. "I'm to pleasure you," he replied, his voice empty and low.

"What if I don't want to be pleasured?"

His panic must have shown in his face, because Spike sighed and beckoned him forward. "Do you know what kind of idiot you are for putting yourself willingly into this position? You know you don't have much longer to live, don't you." It wasn't a question, and Xander felt himself pale even more. Most of the time he tried desperately not to think about the future...or lack of one.

Sighing, Spike unbuckled his belt and began to unfasten his jeans. "Well, get up here."

Xander climbed onto the bed, wincing as his abraded knees touched the soft blanket--strange how pain was the norm and comfort actually...hurt. Parting Spike's legs, he lowered himself onto his stomach--and his erection which he had been striving to ignore. Carefully lifting the vampire's cock free from the jeans, he ran his tongue along the length, swirling it around the head.

Spike settled himself comfortably, closing his eyes and trying to imagine it was Drusilla's tongue lapping at his balls. Although he had his sire's permission to use his slave, Spike hadn't bothered--wanting only one person.

But...he wasn't one to look a gift horse in the mouth...or keep a gift horse's mouth off his willy.

As Spike's cock began to swell, Xander lowered his mouth over the tip, sucking the cool flesh to the edge of his throat. His fingers caressed the vampire's heavy balls, as his mouth worked up and down, his tongue pressing against the sensitive glans on each up stroke.

His own cock throbbed against his belly, but he forced himself not to squirm, concentrating on relaxing his throat. Spike reached full erection and Xander sucked his cock like a popsicle, his lips making smacking noises. He exhaled heavily through his nose, as his fingers squeezed and rubbed Spike's delicate sac.

Spike groaned, wishing his hips moved better so he could buck upwards and slam his cock down the boy's eager throat. Harris had gotten better at this over the weeks in captivity. He knew just where to press his tongue, just when to deep throat.

With a growl of lust, Spike came, shooting his semen down Xander's gulping throat. As he pulled his mouth up, sucking on the tip, Xander felt his own orgasm hit and his hips pumped into the bedding.

Gasping for air, he let Spike's cock slip free of his mouth and closed his eyes. A few moments passed as he drew deep breaths of oxygen into his lungs, and then he realized he was laying in his own cum.

Horrified, Xander shot to his knees, glancing down at his wet stomach and limp cock. "Oh, no... Oh, please, master, please don't tell. I'm sorry," he babbled, his eyes flashing to Spike.

Relaxed from a long overdue orgasm, Spike glanced down the boy's thin body and smirked. "Have an accident?"

"Please...I wasn't supposed to...I didn't have permission...oh God..." Tears streamed from Xander's eyes and he wrapped his arms around his chest, rocking on his knees.

Spike sighed and pulled himself up into a seated position, carefully tucking his cock back into his pants. "Fuck kid, I don't care that you came, though you can bloody well remake my bed.

"Yes, of course," Xander babbled in relief. He scrambled off the bed and ran to the dresser where linens were kept for the invalid's room.

"Though, if you weren't supposed to come, I suggest you make yourself hard again pretty damn fast." Spike grabbed his wheelchair and lifted himself into it.

Dragging sheets from a drawer, Xander nodded rapidly in understanding, and hurried back to the bed to change the wet bedding, his ears trained for the sound of Angelus approaching. As he stripped off the soiled sheets and blanket, and used them to wipe the semen from his body, he tried to think erotic thoughts, but there was something completely lust-dousing about cum-soaked bedding.

As he tugged a clean blanket out of the drawer to spread on the bed, one hand went to his cock, pumping it quickly.

Nothing happened.

Xander gaped down at himself and jerked harder, hissing as his fingers caught on the ring.

Nothing...

He began to panic, nearly hyperventilating, near tears again.

"Shit..." Spike rolled forward and knocked the boy's hand away. "I'm only doing this because Angelus will take it out on me, too." His hand wrapped around Xander's cock and pumped gently.

The cool palm and delicate fingers--so different from his own hot, sweaty hand--sent a tingle of desire through Xander. Clenching his hands into fists, he lowered his eyes and watched his cock begin to expand. He nearly cried in relief, but forced himself to concentrate on getting erect and staying that way.

When the cock in his hand reached full erection, Spike released it and rolled backwards. Xander dropped to his knees, picking up the chain so he wouldn't crawl on it. Gratitude flooded him.

"Thank you," he whispered.

"Don't thank me," Spike replied. "I just gave you another day of life."

Nodding in understanding, Xander exited the room on his hands and knees, heading for his master's suite...clearing his mind of all thought, preparing himself for whatever came next.

*****

As Xander entered the house, Buffy scrambled down the hill, blinded by tears. She couldn't believe what she had witnessed. It was worse than anything she could have imagined. In her nearly innocent mind, even death was better than becoming what Xander had become.

A sex toy for a depraved master. Buffy could barely conceive of it.

She had no idea how she was going to tell the others.


	4. Loss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buffy finally mounts a rescue attempt, as Xander continues to suffer at the hands of his master and mistress.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: bondage, S&M, graphic m/m rape, f/m rape  
> Begun to cheer up FM, continued because it's evil. :)

It took two days for Buffy to find the words and the nerves to tell her friends that she'd found Xander. It was late at night, and everyone was gathered around the table in the Library, exhausted, when she came in from patrol, finally ready.

Willow looked up from the computer hopefully, her eyes red and shiny with repressed tears. Cordelia just stared blankly, the book in front of her untouched. Giles and Oz gave Buffy silent looks of hope and compassion and support.

Buffy took a deep breath and blurted it out. "I found him."

Everyone stared at her. Willow tears fell, and Buffy opened her mouth to force herself to continue, when she was interrupted by a voice harsh from disuse.

"Is he alive?"

Buffy nodded at Cordelia, then frowned slightly. "At least, I think so. I only saw him from a distance." She sat down at the end of the table, her fingers fidgeting in her lap, her eyes bouncing nervously from person to person.

As if interpreting her worry, Giles gently patted her shoulder. "Tell us, Buffy. Tell us what you saw."

She could feel herself blushing and her eyes shifted down to the table top. "He's with Angel. He's...a prisoner." She nibbled on her lower lip.

"What did you see?" Giles asked softly.

"Where, Buffy? Where is he?" Willow demanded through her sobs. "We have to rescue him."

"I don't...I don't know if he wants to be rescued." Helplessly she looked up at Giles, not really surprised to see understanding in the older man's eyes.

"What?" Willow cried. "Of course he wants to be rescued." She jumped to her feet, heading for the weapons' cage. "We can go at dawn, surprise them, or, are they underground? Tell us so that we can come up with a plan." Turning away from the cage she headed back to her computer. "I can find the blueprints to any place in Sunnydale. Just tell me."

"Will..."

"TELL ME."

"Why wouldn't he want to be rescued?" Cordelia asked softly.

"I...I didn't say that. I don't know. He...oh Cordy..." Tears choked Buffy's throat and she sobbed once, loudly. "It was so horrible, and I don't know if he wants us to rescue him. Maybe he...likes it there."

Giles cleared his throat. "Free will is important, but so is a person being in their right mind. What Angelus and Xander's own father did to him may very well have locked him into a pattern of abuse from which he doesn't believe he deserves rescue. That doesn't mean that he truly wishes to be where he is. We must make a rescue attempt."

"Giles, it was so horrible, what I saw, what they did to him," Buffy whispered hoarsely. "And Angel knew I was there, knew I was watching." Fresh tears spilled from her eyes. "He took Xander because he knew it would hurt me."

"Xander needs help, both ours and a professional's. Where is he, Buffy?"

"There's a weird old mansion at the end of Crawford Street. That's where they are."

*****

Xander was awakened by a sharp kick to his hip which drove him down farther into the unyielding stone floor beneath him. He groaned and forced his eyes to open. Dizziness assaulted him and his first thought was of food.

He hadn't eaten since the night before Buffy had come.

He struggled to his knees, but apparently he wasn't moving fast enough, as his master's fingers curled into his hair and yanked him painfully to his feet. Xander found himself flung over the end of the bed, and for a brief moment he sank blissfully into the down comforter, then he lay still and closed his eyes, waiting.

"Moving awfully slow this evening, Harris. Am I wearing you out?" The fake concern in Angelus voice was countered by a sharp crack of a whip across Xander's scarred ass. Xander moaned into the bedding and curled his hands into tight fists, fighting back tears as the pain rolled through him.

The whip cracked again, the lash cutting into the boy's upper thighs, then another blow high on his shoulders made him whimper. Hearing him, Angelus chuckled, a nasty sound, and hit him harder. Blow after blow rained down and the smell of blood filled the room.

Digging his fingers into the bedding, Xander bit deeply into his lip, trying not to scream. The pain was incredible--white hot and seemingly endless. His nerve endings felt like they were on fire. One blow had barely ended when another one fell and the agony rolled through him on continuous waves.

He managed both to stay conscious and quiet. The previous week after a beating nearly this severe, he'd lost consciousness and on waking had found himself being gang fucked by four huge vampires. He didn't think he could stand that happening again.

Xander heard the whip drop to the floor, then a zipper going down. He tried to part his legs, but they wouldn't move. Red hot agony pulsed through him, but he gritted his teeth and waited.

Angelus' hands gripped the boy's bleeding ass, pulling the cheeks apart. "You know, I think we need to look into ass tightening exercises, Harris," he joked, as he slammed his cock into his slave.

Grunting at the new source of pain, Xander tried silently to count the hard, quick thrusts, but his mind was all fuzzy. As his mind began to drift in a sea of red, Angelus slapped him on the back of the head.

"Show a little enthusiasm, boy. Make it worth my while to keep you around and in one piece."

Xander struggled with that terrifying thought for a moment, then yelled uncontrollably as Angelus' fangs scraped down his back.

"That's better."

With a growl, Angelus pulled out and wrapped his hand around his cock, milking it so that his semen mingled with the blood on Xander's ass.

*****

Willow was printing out the blueprints, Oz and Giles were organizing the weapons, Buffy was trying to keep her mind busy and away from the tormenting images of Xander, Angel and Drusilla in the garden. Suddenly, Cordelia stood in front of her, her once perfect face ravaged by grief.

"What aren't you telling us?" Cordelia asked softly.

Buffy shook her head helplessly, and the cheerleader grabbed her arm, dragging her out of the library and into the nearest bathroom.

"Cordy," Buffy protested, but allowed herself to be dragged. In the bathroom, Cordelia leaned against the far wall, her arms around herself.

"I know it's bad. I can see how bad it is just by looking at you." Buffy nodded helplessly and Cordelia continued, her eyes pleading. "I'm already broken. I can't get worse. What has Angel done to him?"

"Oh Cordy...I'm so sorry."

"Tell me, damn it." The mask of grief cracked and fury shown through. "It can't be worse than what I'm imagining, and he's not dead."

"No, I don't think he's dead. I mean, not a vampire. He just...didn't have that air about him, but..." Buffy turned away, caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror and spun to face the empty stalls. In an empty voice, she told Cordelia all she had seen the night before.

"...He got pleasure from it," she ended in a whisper.

"I'm glad."

Buffy's tear filled eyes flew to Cordelia. The brunette straightened her back, a determined look on her face. "He's alive, everything else is of no consequence until he's free. And...if he can feel pleasure, then he's not in pain all the time."

As they left the bathroom Buffy refused to bring up what neither girl wanted to face--that Xander might have learned to equate pleasure with pain.

*****

"Poor little puppy's all messy."

Drusilla's lilting voice roused Xander from a pain-induced stupor, and he tried to move off the bed, to go to his knees as his master required, but his muscles refused to obey. He felt gentle hands lifting him, then carrying him across the floor. The next thing he knew was the feel of warm water as he was lowered into the tub on his side. Forcing his eyes open, he watched Drusilla as if through a fog.

"If you're not careful, daddy will kill you," she scolded as she gently bathed him. The water quickly turned pink. "And, you're so thin. I can see your bones and tendons and little veins, all blue..." She made a tsking noise, and slid her hand down his chest to wrap her fingers around his cock. "And soft...Nothing?"

"Sorry, mistress," he mumbled.

She patted his cock, then returned to bathing him. "Such pretty marks," she cooed, tracing old scars on his chest. Taking one wet hand from the water, she tugged down the bodice of her dress, revealing pale white lines across her breasts. "I have them, too, from before." Her fingers went from her scars to his, and she smiled. "We match."

*****

Hunger, pain, deprivation all caused Xander to spend most of the bath drifting in and out of lucidity. The next thing he clearly understood, he was on a soft bed, and when he looked up, Drusilla was naked and smiling hungrily at him.

As she ran hands over her curves, Xander looked frantically at the doorway, his mind focusing on the apparent fact that he was no longer in his master's room.

"Angel's out, stalking his little bitch," Drusilla answered his unspoken question. "I don't think he'd like it if you bled on his bed, so I brought you to mine." Kneeling on the bed, she leaned down and ran her tongue along his flaccid cock, then across the sensitive slit. Slipping the tip inside, she sucked delicately, her tongue fluttering along the ridge. As her attentions got no response, she sat up and pouted, "This won't do."

"I'm sorry, mistress," Xander babbled, trying to will his cock to harden, despite the pain and hunger of his body and the fogginess in his head. "I'll try harder, mistress." His stomach took that moment to growl, and Drusilla gave him a perceptive nod.

"Must stuff your tummy before you can stuff mummy." Naked, she waltzed out of the room.

Sometime later, Drusilla returned carrying a McDonald's bag. Logically, Xander knew she must have sent a minion, but he couldn't help but giggle at the image of her, naked, in line at the fast food restaurant.

Or, maybe that was just hysteria causing the giggle.

Plopping down beside him, she helped him sit up against the pillows, then fed him a Big Mac, french fries and a coke. He wanted to scarf the food down, but she wouldn't allow that, patiently feeding him bite by bite until the gnawing hunger in his gut began to fade.

Setting aside the empty wrappers, Drusilla licked salt from his lips and straddled his hips. "All full?"

Xander nodded, still feeling a little dizzy, but much better. The female vampire bounced lightly, brushing her cool body across his cock.

It stirred.

Relief flooded him and he tried to relax, allowing her movements to arouse him. Drusilla was incredibly mercurial. At the moment she was being nice to him; he really didn't want to anger her. He'd seen her flay a fledgling for looking at her wrong.

"Oooh, puppy has a bone for mummy." Her movements sped up until she was undulating against his now erect cock, driving it along her wet cleft. Xander glanced up at her and saw the hunger on her face, in her expressive eyes. "Shall we bury the bone?"

All of a sudden, it was too weird, and Xander rolled his head to the side, squeezing his eyes shut against sudden tears. He felt her hands gently pat his chest, then her hair brush him as she leaned down to croon, "There, there," in his ear.

"It's alright, puppy. It's alright. Mummy wants to make nice love, not hurtful, not nasty." She peppered tender kisses over his face and neck, then suddenly stopped. "Oh... you've never been with a woman." His eyes snapped to hers and he flushed at her delighted smile. "Oh, just lovely."

Clapping her hands, Drusilla scooted down his legs slightly and reached for his cock. Carefully she removed the ring, making some comment about not wanting to snag anything. He was still red faced, and both embarrassed and frightened by her gentleness and the idea that he was about to lose his virginity to a female vampire who sometimes led him around on a leash and sat on his face.

Confused and frightened by something so very new, Xander didn't even realize what was happening until Drusilla had lowered herself onto his erection and was wriggling, sending delicious feelings through his suddenly throbbing cock.

Splaying her hands on his chest, Drusilla bounced, a happy grin on her face, her muscles squeezing and releasing his cock. Reflexively, Xander caught her hips and guided her up and down and back and forth, his own hips stirring and beginning to rise and fall awkwardly. He winced as the movements rubbed the lash marks against the blanket beneath him, but the pleasure gained from being inside her was too much.

With a groan, he came, splashing his cum into her. Drusilla keened and flung her head back, grinding against him, her fingers digging into his chest.

As he felt his cock softening inside her, he heard her growl.

Drusilla's hand cracked across his face, sending his head rolling to the side and nearly knocking him unconscious. "You dare to come before me?" she ranted. Shoving at his chest, she let him slip from inside her and grabbed his cock.

Crying out in pain as she squeezed, Xander looked at her furious face through tear-filled eyes. He was dizzy again, and horrified as he realized what he had done. "Mistress?" he stammered.

Viciously, she shoved the ring back into the tender hole in the underside of his cock, eliciting a scream from him. As he curled into a shuddering ball, cupping his wounded cock, Drusilla bounded from the bed.

Dimly Xander realized he was in big trouble, but he couldn't get his body to move. The first blow from the switch landed on his shoulders and he jerked, the air driven from his lungs by the sudden pain. She began to rain blows down on him and he curled tighter, trying to protect his face, as she indiscriminately beat him on every inch of his body that she could reach.

After several minutes, as he lay there shaking, in too much agony to even moan, he felt the darkness creep over him, and surrendered to it.

*****

Slowly Xander returned to consciousness to a mixture of pain and pleasure. Blinking his eyes open, he glanced around himself. He was still curled on the bed, and his entire backside throbbed with pain, but...

Looking down he saw that Drusilla was sucking and licking his cock like it was a lollipop. Her eyes met his and she smiled around the head, before kissing the weeping slit, then sitting up. "I'm sorry, puppy. I just got so angry because you were naughty. Now I'm kissing it and making it all better." Turning him onto his stomach, she straddled his thighs and proceeded gently to lick every mark she'd given him, as well as the ones he'd received from Angelus whip.

After a while, Xander began to tremble more from pleasure than pain, as her cool tongue and lips sent electric shocks straight to his throbbing cock. He squirmed against the bedding and gritted his teeth, determined not to come until she gave him permission.

"Oooh, now I'm all hot again, and sticky. Puppy want dessert?" As she cooed, she moved on the bed until she sat against the headboard, her legs raised and splayed out on either side of Xander's head. Panting slightly from his own desire, Xander scooted towards her and ran his tongue up her dripping cleft.

As Drusilla's fingers tangled in his hair and she whimpered and giggled, he expertly sucked and licked her clit while two fingers slid inside her and curled towards her g-spot. When he touched that sensitive spot, she bucked against his mouth.

"Again, again, again..."

He rubbed the upper wall of her tight passage with both fingers, as he alternately nipped and lapped at her swollen clit, until she yelled and shuddered around his fingers. Her fingers tightened in his hair and her hips rose off the bed as her orgasm swamped her.

"Good, good puppy," Drusilla praised as pleasure filled her.

Breathing hard, Xander rose to his knees and absently wiped at her secretions that caused his reddened cheeks to glisten.

Recovered from her climax, Drusilla gave him a crafty look, then pushed him onto his back. Xander groaned as his abused skin touched the soft quilt, but he lay still, waiting to see what came next.

"Your back pains you, yet your manhood remains hard and hungry," she crooned knowingly. "Pain and pleasure...they combine, mingle, become the same thing. I know. I KNOW..." Lowering her head, she sucked his erect cock into her mouth and down her throat, her tongue fluttering along the sensitive underside, carefully avoiding the ring.

Xander was too far gone with need. As she deep throated him, her muscles squeezing the head of his cock, he felt his balls spasm, and let the orgasm sweep through him.

Smiling, Drusilla sat back on her heels, smacking her lips. "You taste like salt and sugar. So different from blood." Covering his trembling body with hers, she kissed him hungrily, then curled up next to him. "Sleep, puppy. Mummy will protect you."

Although still in pain, and slightly disturbed that Drusilla was probably right about the whole pain/pleasure combination, Xander was too relaxed to stay awake. As her arm wrapped across his chest and her knee slid across his thigh, he closed his eyes and drifted to sleep.

*****

As the sun broke the horizon to the East, Buffy silently led the way into the mansion. The plan was simple...move silently and quickly, find Xander, carry Xander out of there, hit the sunlight, and run. Everyone was armed to the teeth with water guns filled with holy water, armed crossbows, crosses and stakes. Giles and Buffy both wore swords as well.

The guard just inside the garden doors was dozing and easily dusted by the Slayer.

The group divided, Buffy and Cordelia heading up the stairs, the other three exploring the downstairs rooms. They had all memorized the blueprints and had determined the best possible places Xander might be. There were two big suites of rooms at the top of the stairs, as well as a large pantry on the main level. The other possibility was the sprawling warren of cellars. No one was looking forward to going down there. They figured that's where the majority of the vampires slept.

Buffy took the upstairs because, after the scene she'd witnessed, she figured that Xander spent most of his time with Angelus, and she knew Angelus too well to believe he'd sleep in a basement. He had one of the suites. Drusilla and Spike probably had the other.

Motioning Cordelia to stay behind her, Buffy opened the first door on the left and slipped into the darkened room. Her eyes, better than a normal human's, made out two figures laying on the bed, one male and one female. Soft, masculine snores broke the silence and the male turned his head towards Buffy. She couldn't contain her grin of triumph.

Buffy gestured to Cordelia to go to Xander's side, while she raised a stake to take out Drusilla. As she approached the slumbering vampiress, Xander's eyes flew open and he jerked upright, his whole body shaking. The two girls froze, then Cordelia gasped his name.

Xander's eyes widened as he saw Cordelia approaching him, and he scrambled for the blankets at his feet. Covering himself, he glanced frantically at Drusilla, then, on determining that she still slept, swung his eyes back to his former girlfriend.

"We're here to rescue you," Cordelia hissed, reaching for him.

Xander drew back. His mind was muddled, his body still in pain, and he was filled with such a huge amount of humiliation. He dropped his eyes to his lap, unable to look at Cordelia.

"We'll wrap him in a blanket and carry him out if we have to," Buffy whispered, raising the stake.

On hearing Buffy's voice, Xander shifted on the bed to peer into the darkness on the other side of the bed and saw Buffy aiming a stake at the spot between Drusilla's pale breasts, Xander gasped and flung himself across her.

Both girls gasped his name, and Drusilla awakened with a hiss.

"Why did you do that?" Buffy cried, grabbing Xander's arm and trying to tug him off the bed.

"Slayer," Drusilla growled, shoving her protector aside and going for Buffy's throat. As the female vampire drove the slayer across the room, both fighting for control of the stake, Cordelia pulled Xander from the bed and grabbed a blanket.

"We have to get out of here," she muttered as she wrapped the blanket around his narrow shoulders.

Shaking his head, Xander tried to get back into the bed. He tried to shrug off the blanket, then her grasping hands. All he knew was that he couldn't leave.

Buffy pinned Drusilla to the wall by the throat and raised the stake again, but suddenly, the overhead light snapped on and everyone turned their eyes towards the door.

"No," Buffy groaned at the sight of Angelus just inside the doorway, his arm around Willow's throat.

"Well, what do we have here? A rescue party?"

"I'm sorry, Buffy," Willow whimpered, tears streaming down her cheeks. "He caught us downstairs, knocked out Oz and Giles..."

"And captured this luscious creature." Angelus ran his tongue down her cheek making her sob.

"Look, all we want is Xander," Buffy brazened. "Just let Willow go and we'll take him and get out of your hair."

Angelus chuckled and shook his head. "That's not an even trade, Buff. Here's a better one. You give me Dru; I give you Willow; Xander pays for your unwarranted attack."

"No," Cordelia cried, shoving Xander behind her.

Angelus' eyes snapped to the cheerleader and he gave her a silky smile. "So, you want your boyfriend back?"

"Yes, and he's coming with us."

"Have you asked him?"

That startled her, and Cordelia looked over her shoulder.

Pale and trembling, Xander couldn't meet her eyes. Simply shrugging out of the blanket, he dropped to his hands and knees and crawled past her towards his master. He ignored Cordelia's cry of shock, and curled at Angelus' feet, whimpering in a dull voice, "I'm sorry, master. I wasn't leaving, I promise."

"Xander..." Willow moaned, squirming against her captor.

"So, stalemate, Buff..."

Gritting her teeth, Buffy dragged Drusilla towards the door, holding her around the neck as Angelus held Willow. "Cordelia, get downstairs and get Giles and Oz out. I'll wait two minutes."

"No, we can't leave him!"

"He doesn't want to go," Buffy replied, her voice ice cold with despair and fury.

"Buffy, no," Willow protested, then gasped as Angelus cut off her air supply.

"I'm sorry, Willow. Cordy, go." Sobbing, Cordelia dashed through the door and clattered down the stairs. As Angelus relaxed his grip on Willow, Buffy glared furiously at him. "I'll kill you for this."

"Yeah, yeah, I've heard it before, Buff." Angelus snorted, then he looked at Drusilla and his eyes narrowed. "Dru, what have you been doing with my slave?"

The vampiress stopped struggling against the slayer and dropped her eyes to the floor, her fingers fidgeting at her sides. "Fucking, daddy."

Angelus shook his head and scolded, "Did I give you permission?"

"No, daddy."

"And, do you know what that means?"

Drusilla nodded, looking up, her eyes full of hunger.

"You're sick," Buffy yelled at Angelus, her stomach churning at the thought that her beloved Angel had become this monster.

"But addictive," he crooned back. "Harris understands that, don't you boy?"

"Yes, master," Xander whispered, his arms wrapped around his thin body, his eyes on the floor.

Angelus turned his attention back to the girl squirming in his arms. "I bet you'd be a quick learner, Willow. Such pale skin mars so easily, but I bet you'd be receptive to my lash." She shuddered. "I could give you what you've always wanted. Let me just bend you over the bed and Xander can fuck you," he murmured sibilantly into her ear.

Willow moaned and shook her head, nearly hysterical from fear and horror.

Buffy's voice cracked through the sound of Willow's sobs. "Shut up. Take your whore and give me my friend." As she spoke, she edged Drusilla closer until they stood in front of Angelus and Willow. The two former lovers, now mortal enemies stared each other down for a moment, then released their captives.

Grabbing Willow's arm, Buffy yanked her out of the room, running madly down the stairs.

Only Angelus' laughter followed them out the front door.

Cordelia stood on the walkway, her arm around a dizzy Oz. Giles leaned against a tall post, rubbing the back of his head.

Willow pulled away from Buffy, turning back to the mansion, and crying, "We can't leave him in there."

"We don't have a choice," Buffy replied, letting the pain fill her voice. "I'm sorry."

"He didn't want to come," Cordelia muttered, her voice as empty as her face. "Just like you thought."

All Buffy could do was give her a helpless look. A female scream echoed from the mansion, and they all turned to look at the darkened windows, shuddering from an excess of horror and loss.


End file.
